Their Happy Ending
by SAGRA05
Summary: OneShot. Luke and Lorelai's wedding day. What happens through the happiness and the drama


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

Luke and Lorelai are engaged. The wedding day is coming up. My take on the wedding and the things that lead up to it. After A House Is Not A Home. Luke didn't buy the Twickham house. Takes place in Lorelai's house. Set sometime after AHINAH.

Lorelai sat in bed, Luke fast asleep. In just one week she would be sleepng next to her _husband._ In all her years she would have never thought she would be married. But she was also happy. For once she had the whole package. Luke had made her happier than she had ever been. Well, she was just as happy when Rory was born. Lorelai lays down once again, cuddles close to Luke and falls fast asleep next to her fiancee.

At quarter of 5 she stirs at the sound of Luke getting up to go to work.

"Don't go." Lorelai sighed, still sleepy from the lack of sleep, due to thinking about Luke and their wedding.

"I have to. Go back to sleep and I'll see you when you go to the diner." Luke says as he kisses her and leaves.

But Lorelai can't sleep, still daydreaming of their wedding day. Everything was planned. The ceremony was to be in their back yard. While Luke and Lorelai are saying their vows, they would be standing under the huppa Luke made for Lorelai for her wedding to Max years ago. But Lorelai was happy she would be standing under it with Luke. The reception would be held in the town square, much to Luke's dismay. Sookie was catering and her and Rory had helped Lorelai pick out her dress.

Rory and Lorelai had made up after the dropping out of Yale fiasco. Rory was going back to Yale thanks to Emily and Richard, which left Lorelai surprised but grateful to them for convincing Rory to go back.

Rory, Sookie, and Emily were her brides maids. She didn't know who Luke had planned to have for his best man.

Soon Lorelai had realized it was 9 o clock. So, she got up, changed and went to Luke's before heading to the inn.

The bells rang as she walked in. Luke looked up and a smile drew across his face.

"Good morning," Lorelai said as she kissed Luke.

"Good morning yourself. What can I get you?"

"Coffee, to go please," Lorelai said as she sat on a stool.

"So, one week," Luke said as he poured her coffee.

"Yeah, one long week before I become Mrs. Luke Danes" she said, smiling.

"Or I become Mr. Lorelai Gilmore since you asked me." Luke said.

"True, but I like the ring of Mrs. Luke Danes better and I figure I give you that. Bye." She said as she headed towards the Dragonfly Inn.

" Hey Sookie," Lorelai said as she headed into the kitchen.

" Hey Lorelai. You look happy today."

"Guess what?" Lorelai asked Sookie while chasing her around the kitchen.

"What?" Sookie said, tasting a dish and adding something to it.

"I tried my wedding dress on last night," Lorelai said with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Wow, you must really be excited."

"Yeah I am. I just can't wait until Saturday."

-

_Saturday, Wedding Day_

Lorelai sat in her room getting ready to walk down the aisle, accompanied by her father, until she heard Rory yell for her mom.

"Mom!" Rory yelled from downstairs.

"Whats wrong, Rory?" Lorelai asked as she headed down the stairs.

"Dads here," Rory said, catching her breath from running into the house.

"What do you mean? Christopher?" Lorelai said, confused.

"Umm...yeah."

"Damn it," Lorelai said as she headed towards the driveway. She hadn't seen or talked to Christopher since her parents vow renewal. She hadn't invited him since she was still mad at him for giving the whole "_soul mates"_ crap in front of Luke. She really didn't want Luke to find out he was here because she was afraid that things would get out of hand. But she was too late. As she walked out the front door she found Luke stomping towards Chris in a rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke screamed as he got closer and closer to the Chris.

"I'm here for the wedding," Chris said backing away.

"You weren't invited, who would invite you?" Luke said clenching his hands into fists.

"Lor..." But before Chris could finish his sentence Lorelai broke in.

"Don't lie Chris, I wouldn't invite you after what you did. How did you know about today in the first place?" Lorelai asked as she stood next to Luke.

"I have my sources," Chris said.

"It doesn't matter, Chris. Leave now!" Lorelai said before things turned ugly.

"No way Lor, you shouldn't be marrying this guy. Everyone knows that we are meant to be together."

At that Luke left Lorelai's side and pushed Chris aganist the car.

"Get out of here before I beat the crap out of you," Luke said pushing Chris harded and harder aganist the car.

"Fine but don't think this is over, Lor and me will be together. You wait this marriage won't last. You wait," Chris said driving off.

_Lorelai's POV_

"I can't believe him, after what he did at the wedding. How could he think I loved him. He's wrong the marriage will last I love Luke. I never felt this way before not event about Chris. I'm happy. Chris is out. i have the whole package... with Luke."

As Chris left Luke walked quickly past everyone to Lorelai.

"We need to talk." Luke said leading her into the house.

"Luke, I swear I didn't know he would come. I didn't even know he knew we were getting married. Please, Luke don't be mad."

"I know Lorelai, I'm not mad, I just can't believe he came, how'd he know though? Who told him?" Luke said.

"I don't know but I will find out."

Lorelai walked out of the house thinking about what Chris said. "_You wait, this marriage won't last. You wait."_ But this time Chris was wrong; she wanted to be with Luke more than anything. She reached her mother.

"Mom, did you invite Chris?" Lorelai asked quickly so she could finish getting ready.

"Lorelai...I-" Emily said before Lorelai cut in:

"You did didn't you?" Lorelai said, looking at her feet.

"Yes. I know you love Luke but I won't give up on you and Christopher. Well, I think you should go finish getting ready," Emily said before she took her seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Lorelai said walking back to the house.

Everyone was waiting for the ceremony to start. Soon the song began to play and a beautiful looking Lorelai walked down the aisle, everyone stood and watched Lorelai and her father walk down the aisle and then passed to Luke. They made their own vows.

Lorelai: "Luke, you have made me the happiest woman in the world. You have been like a father to Rory since we moved here and I am really grateful for that. You have taken care of me for as long as I can remember. You give me coffee everyday, you put up with my bits, but I know you love them, and I just like to say, I love you Luke Danes and I always will."

Luke: "Lorelai, the first time I saw you, you came into the diner asking for coffee and gave me the horoscope,'One day a crazy woman will come to you and ask for coffee and she will go away'. I still have that horoscope in my wallet and it will always stay there. You have raised a kid by yourself and you run a sucessful inn. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

Everyone cried at that and they said their "I do's" and proceeded to the town square. Lorelai and Luke beamed the whole time and thought that they must be the happiest people alive because after 8 years they were finally together. And, at last, they have their happy ending.

A/N: I know the ending was sumwhat abrupt. Please R/R! Be nice this was my first fic.


End file.
